


King Boba

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba throne scene, Eventual Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: Din goes with Boba and Fennec to Tatooine. Boba and Din have sex on the throne. I also didn't have an actual title for this so...
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	King Boba

**Author's Note:**

> Ok please know that this was my first time writing smut. I am so so so so sorry if it's bad and cringy. My brain just couldn't stop thinking about that Boba throne scene and I ship Din and Boba so much, I just had to do this.

They returned to Slave 1 without the child.

Boba was confused. What had happened? Everyone was silent. No one had said a word when they came back. It was worrying. He saw Din holding the dark saber in one hand and his  _ buy’ce  _ under his other arm. He looks back to Bo-Katan. He wanted to laugh but it wasn’t the place or time.

Bo-Katan and Kosha Reeves stayed on the Imperial cruiser, setting course back to Mandalore. Fennec and Cara went down below Slave 1 to rest, leaving Boba and Din alone up top in the cockpit.

“Din, what happened? Why didn’t you return with your  _ ad _ ?” Boba asked. 

Din sighed and remained silent for a while. 

“I… a  _ Jetii  _ came… I gave him to the  _ Jetii…  _ Grogu… his powers… I couldn’t take care of him like the  _ Jetii  _ could…”

Boba could see a tear roll down Din’s face. He turns around in his seat to fully look at Din. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him into an embrace. 

“Boba… I let my  _ ad’ika  _ go… he’s gone…” tears roll down Din’s face faster getting onto Boba’s armor.

Boba reaches a hand up to pet Din’s hair. “It’s alright Din, it’s alright.  _ Udesiir _ ,  _ udesiir _ . Just breathe”.

Din’s body shakes in Boba’s arms as he breaks down more. “I… I am  _ dar’manda _ . I broke my creed, twice. I gave up my child…”

“No, no. You did what you thought was best for your child. You’re not  _ dar’manda _ ,  _ cyar’ika _ . Your son is more important to you than the creed”.

Boba pulls Din into his lap, cuddling him, his hand still petting his hair. Din was broken. Boba knew the feeling. Din wears his scars on his heart while Boba wears his on his face.

Boba could hear Din’s sobs quiet down and he could feel Din’s body slump further into his arms. He knew the man was tired. He has been through some much all at once.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up and in bed, ok?”.

Din groans, his face in Boba’s neck, and nods. He was too tired to complain.

* * *

Being back on Narravo was weird for Din. This used to be his home. This used to be the place where his tribe resided, but they were gone. He had no one. He didn’t know what to do.

Boba could see that Din feels out of place like he didn’t belong. Din only told him a little about himself, about his tribe, the creed he swore to when he was young. He even told him about this planet. Being back here must be painful. 

Boba was planning to go back to Tatooine to take care of some business. Fennec was going along as well. Overtime during their partnership, they have become allies, friends. 

Boba found Din in the Cantina sitting at a table in the back to have privacy. And he still had his  _ buy’ce  _ off. Even with the low lighting, Boba could see that Din was a beautiful man.

He walked up to where Din was sitting and sat down across from him. He took his own  _ buy'ce  _ off before he started speaking.

“So do you know what you’re going to do now?”

Din shook his head, his eyes not looking at Boba. It was depressing. Boba took Din’s drink and drank the rest of it himself. This was able to get Din’s full attention.

Boba smirked. “There you are”.

Din groans a little annoyed. “I was drinking that”.

"I want you to come with me and Fennec to Tatooine”.

Din raised his eyebrow. “Tatooine? Why?”

“Just need to handle some business”.

Din crosses his arms. “Who’s dying?”.

Usually the term “handle some business” meant someone was gonna die, especially when a bounty hunter says it. 

A smirk forms on Boba’s face again. “Who knows”.

Din sighs not knowing what to do. 

Boba gently grabbed Din’s hand and slowly caressed the back of it “Come with me”. 

He could see Din’s face fluster in the low lighting. He chuckled.

Din’s heart flutters at the affection he was getting from Boba. It was unexpected but not… unwanted. Din couldn’t lie, Boba was a handsome man, even with his scars. Mandalorians treasure scars. They tell stories about one’s life, about what they went through and how they endured.

Din’s brown eyes looked into Boba’s eyes. “Alright”.

* * *

They stormed Jabba’s old palace which seemed to be under the control of an old ugly pink male Twi’lek. Fennec killed all of the guards and set free the slaves who couldn’t get away because of the chains they were locked too.

The Twi’lek laughs trying to hide his fear but unsuccessfully. “Boba! I thought you were dead” he says in Huttese. “I am so glad to see you. I heard many rumors”.

The Twi’lek laughs one last time before Boba shoots him in the neck. Boba shoves the dead body off the throne and sits on it himself. Legs spread wide and in a relaxed posture. It was impossible to look away.

“So what was this all about?” Din asked standing in front of Boba with his hands on his hips.

“Revenge”.

Din took off his helmet, no longer afraid for people to see his face. He had moved on from the creed and found his own way.

“Seems like there’s more to it”.

Boba shrugged. “Why not rule in the process?”.

Din raised an eyebrow.

“Come here” Boba’s voice was low almost like a growl.

Din slowly walks up the short flight of stairs to the throne. Boba pulls him by the waist and into his lap, the sound of their armor clicking together filling the room. The action causes Din to fluster. 

“Alright, you love birds” Fennec smirked leaning on the right side of the throne drinking spotchka.

Boba took off his own helmet and smirked. “Give us a minute Fennec. Maybe more”.

Fennec chuckled giving Boba a two-finger salute, setting down her bottle of spotchka, and dragging the dead bodies out of the room.

Boba’s gloved hand lifted to cup Din’s cheek, his thumb tracing Din’s bottom lip. Boba’s other hand rubbed the side of Din’s hip. The heat in Din’s cheeks spread throughout his body. 

“ _ Mesh’la _ ”. 

Din straddle Boba’s lap, putting his gloved hands on Boba’s chest armor. Boba’s hands squeezed the back of Din’s thighs.

“Why are you so flirtatious?”.

Boba nipped at Din’s neck making him moan and grind his crotch against Boba’s.

Boba could sometimes be very flirtatious towards the people he liked and find attractive. It’s been a while since Boba ever felt this way towards someone. How Din holds himself, his personality, the way Boba could relate to him. And how beautiful he was. God, Boba didn’t think he would feel these feelings again.

“Why are you so attractive?” Boba nipped at Din’s neck again, marking him.

Din gently took hold of Boba’s face and kissed him on the lips and slowly moved to kiss his scars. Boba took hold of Din’s hands and pulled his gloves off, kissing his palms and down his wrists. He then moved his hands to remove Din’s chest armor, getting frustrated that it was taking too long.

Din chuckled. “Patience,  _ cyare _ ”.

“ _ Nayc _ ”.

Din didn’t allow Boba to suffer any longer and helped him remove it. Boba laid it down on the floor trying to be careful with the precious armor. Din went to take off Boba’s chest armor as well and went back to kissing him. Boba grasped Din’s ass and grind his clothed rock-hard cock against Din’s. 

Din wrapped his arms around Boba’s neck, his moan filling the room. Din hid his face in Boba’s shoulder, his face burning, embarrassed about how loud he was. 

“Please. Stop teasing me”.

Boba chuckled “Remember  _ cyar’ika _ , patience”. 

Boba took off his own gloves and pulled off Din’s flight shirt and unzipped his flight pants. He wrapped his hand around Din’s cock, freeing it from Din’s trousers, and rubbed his thumb against the head. Din hadn’t felt this type of pleasure in a while. His eyes closed and he pressed his forehead against Boba’s shoulder. He tried to hide his moans but every time he tried Boba stroked him faster.

Boba moves Din’s head so they could  _ mirshmure’cye _ . “Don’t hide from me. I want to hear you”.

Din’s thighs started to quiver. The pleasure was getting too intense. He was close. His moans and whines getting louder, he wasn’t able to hold them back anymore. His breathing stuttered, rapid, and shallow. It wasn’t long before he came, his body shaking from the aftershocks of pleasure. He slumps bonelessly in Boba’s arms.

“There you go  _ mesh’la _ . Such a good boy but we’re not done yet”.

Boba started to pull down both Din’s pants and trousers. He moved his hand to Din’s ass, teasing his hole. Din could feel wetness on Boba’s fingertip.

“Did you really bring lube?”.

Din groans when he feels Boba’s finger enter him. 

“Had to be prepared, princess”.

Din wanted to complain about the pet name but the feeling of another finger entering him stopped him. Din moaned, pushing his ass back into Boba’s hand trying to make Boba’s fingers go deeper. He was getting hard again. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Boba please!”.

“I have to prepare you, princess. Let me take care of you”.

No matter how beautiful Din’s pleas were to Boba, he would take this slow. He didn’t want to hurt Din. He wanted this to be a great time for him.

Boba adds a third finger and slowly stretches Din out. After a while of stretching, he buries his fingers deeper looking for that spot that would make Din see stars.

Din throws his head back and yells out a shaky cry. His hole clenches Boba’s thick fingers, his back arching into a perfect curve.

“There it is” Boba smiled, attacking Din’s neck again.

“Please…” Din’s body aches for Boba.

“Alright love” Boba chuckled, deciding to stop torturing him.

Boba released his own cock from his trousers then grabbed Din’s hips, lifted him up, and seated himself in a smooth motion, sinking into him. They both groaned in harmony. Din arched his back again and rocked his hips wanting to feel more. It felt wonderful. 

Boba let Din have his way for a bit. It was a gorgeous sight to see Din with his legs wide, riding him. His eyes closed in pleasure. Boba groaned when Din clenched on his cock. He pulled Din to his body, wrapped his arms around his waist, and pounded upwards into him.

Boba was hitting that spot inside of him with pinpoint accuracy. It was fast and rough. It felt so good. It was impossible to think with so much pleasure. It felt like he was losing his mind. It was too much.

Din felt sparks and heat of pleasure roll up his spine, pooling in his stomach, spreading to his cock. Din once again cries out as he comes onto Boba’s stomach, his hole clenching more. He collapses onto Boba, his body not being able to take anymore.

Boba had reached his release too, moaning as he spills inside of Din. Din moans as well when he feels the warmth inside him. They took a moment to breathe and collect themselves.

Boba laughs under his breath and rubs Din’s back slowly. “You’re ok?”.

Din could only groan and slightly nod in Boba’s neck. 

Boba stands up from the throne, holding Din in his arms, Din’s legs around his waist. Din had already fallen asleep in Boba’s arms. He walks to one of the bedrooms in the back of the Palace and gently lays Din down on the bed. He removes the rest of Din’s armor, as well as his own, before joining Din. 

Boba gently moves Din’s hair out of his face before kissing him on the temple, bringing him closer to his body. Din’s breathing lures him to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope it was good! 🙈😭
> 
> Mando'a Words:  
> Ad/ad'ika - son  
> Jetii - Jedi  
> Udesiir - calm down/relax  
> Dar'manda - Not Mandalorian  
> Cyar'ika - darling, sweetheart  
> Buy'ce - Helmet  
> Mesh'la - Beautiful  
> Cyare - beloved  
> Nayc - No  
> Mirshmure'cya - Keldabe Kiss (headbutt)


End file.
